


Коварные планы

by Marchela24



Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, ООС, драма, повседневность, постканон, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: Питер строит коварные планы
Series: Коварные планы Питера Хейла [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865323
Kudos: 16





	Коварные планы

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл Коварные планы Питера Хейла
> 
> 1\. Коварные планы  
> 2\. Рождественские планы Питера Хейла  
> 3\. День отца  
> 4\. Хочешь насмешить бога — расскажи ему о своих планах  
> 5\. Сорванные планы
> 
> Бета koma_ami

Ни один план не переживает встречи с противником.

Хельмут Мольтке

Питер едва может выдержать еженедельное семейное сборище. Он откровенно скучает, машинально крутя в руках пульт от телевизора. Кажется, Стивен Кольбер издевается над очередной знаменитостью. После горячих поцелуев ведущего с Гарфилдом Питер не желает видеть ничего подобного вновь, поэтому переключает канал на баскетбол. А затем на рекламу очередного комбайна для домохозяек. Это как раз то, что ему подходит. Ведь и он сам практически превратился в чертову домохозяйку. Небольшое повышение в ранге после овоща, которым он пребывал несколько лет. Он толком ничего не делает и ни к чему не стремится. После выхода из комы ему казалось, что весь мир раскинулся впереди, предлагая столько соблазнов, искушений, возможностей… А в результате — пшик. Сиди безвылазно в этой дыре и поддерживай стаю. Так распорядился этот молокосос — новоявленный альфа, племянничек, заграбаставший всю власть, пока он, Питер, корчился от боли на койке в дальнем крыле местной больницы. При мысли о своей беспомощности у Питера от ярости начинают лезть когти. Он погружает их в мягкое нутро дивана, с мстительным удовольствием отмечая, как будет огорчена Кора. Но все равно ничего ему не скажет. Она скачет вокруг него, называя любимым дядюшкой, подставляя ему самый большой стул во главе стола. Пытается играть в семью. Семью, которой давно уже нет. Сгинула вместе с Талией, их старым домом и частью воспоминаний, которые до сих пор не доступны для Питера, как бы он ни пытался их воссоздать. На фоне Коры даже Малия выглядит более здравомыслящей. Не удивительно, ведь она выросла сама по себе и не цепляется за мнимые семейные узы. А Кора… Эта девчонка пошла в мать — такая же добросердечная и участливая. Легкая добыча. Таким по молодости был и ее старший братец, и поглядите, чем все кончилось! А теперь они как ни в чем не бывало потчуют его воскресным ужином и мило перешептываются за его спиной. Хотя в этом мало смысла — у всех в этом доме прекрасный слух. Вот и сейчас Питеру нет нужды напрягаться, чтобы уловить суть разговора между Корой и Дереком . Кажется, любовная лодка последнего дала первую течь. 

— Не позволяй ему вернуться, — шепчет Кора, вцепляясь в предплечье брата. — Возможно, отец — это просто повод сбежать. Стайлз чувствует себя не готовым к совместной жизни. Вам стоит преодолевать его страхи и неуверенность вместе.

Питер удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда буквально слышит скрип дерековых челюстей. Пусть бы щенок стер свои клыки до основания, ползая на брюхе перед шерифовским сынком. Кажется, Питер рано списал себя со счетов. Даже в захудалом городишке может стать не скучно.

* * *  
Итак, Стилински-младший собирается вернуться в родные пенаты, чтобы присматривать за непутевым папашей, злоупотребляющим выпивкой и вредной едой. Дерек близок к панике, ведь он уже распланировал их жизнь на годы вперед. Не хватает только небольшого толчка, чтобы все его мечты покатились под откос. И разве не выглядит полной случайностью то, что Питер Хейл стал захаживать в тот же бар, где после работы любит пропустить стаканчик-другой шериф? Ведь они, считай, почти родственники! А родне положено покупать друг другу выпивку, хлопать по плечу, рассказывать друг другу забавные истории, играть в дартс и делать остальные положенные по статусу глупости. Но Питер был бы полным идиотом, если бы рассчитывал на все это. Стилински — старый лис, и едва ли подпускает к себе на расстояние вытянутой руки. Он вообще подозрителен к Хейлам, и Питер не может его за это осуждать. Если бы какой-то сомнительный парень окучивал его сына еще со школы, он бы не раздумывая прострелил наглецу коленную чашечку. Шериф еще проявил верх гуманизма по отношению к Дереку.

Оборотни и охотники — это две стороны одной медали. Питер так же прекрасно умеет выжидать свою добычу. Стратегия неспешного выслеживания обязательно принесет свои результаты. Поначалу он становится неизменной деталью барного антуража, привычным фоном, стараясь ненавязчиво попадать в поле зрения шерифа, встречая того со спокойной уверенностью и доброжелательностью. Питер, когда этого сам пожелает, умеет быть обаятельным. И вот наступает момент, когда они уже пьют не рядом, а вместе. При этом разговорчивее Стилински не становится, но и Питер не особо жаждет общаться. Выдавливать из себя лживые приятности выше его сил. На удивление, первым более-менее внятный текст выдает шериф. Несколько неодобрительных замечаний в адрес зятя мягким теплом проникают в нутро Питера поверх согревающих шотов замысловатых коктейлей. Если Стилински думает таким образом уязвить собеседника, то он сильно ошибается. Питер и сам с удовольствием обложит племянника, конечно, проявляя должную осмотрительность. Не стоит уповать на родственные связи, когда костеришь собственного альфу. Прибить не прибьет, но давать повод почесать зубы об его, Питера, драгоценную шкуру тоже не стоит.

Дерек, будто почуяв что-то, вскоре прижимает Питера к стенке. Питер невинно щурит глаза и отряхивается от слишком близкого контакта. В его голосе звучит неподдельное возмущение:

— С ума сошел! Никого я не спаиваю! Он вам кто — несмышленый волчонок?! Ходил в бар до меня и ходить не перестанет, даже если я больше не появлюсь там! Хорошо, хорошо, можете запереть меня, в конце концов, я привык к одиночеству.

Питер делает несчастное лицо и с удовольствием наблюдает, как Кора хмурит фамильные брови. Кажется, кого-то ожидает очередная выволочка от любимой младшей сестры.

В свое следующее посещение бара Питер заказывает выпивку всем присутствующим, кивая с сожалением бармену:

— Увы, это в последний раз. Племянник взялся за меня всерьез — решил следить за моим здоровьем. Прощай, мой любимый виски, прощай, острая курочка… налейте мне до краев, хочу напиться и забыться! От одной мысли о рукколе и спарже меня тянет выть!

Питер пьет крупными глотками, позволяя каплям спиртного вытекать из уголка рта и намочить рубашку. Вскоре внешне он становится настолько пьян, что хватается за шерифа, пытаясь удержать равновесие на барном стуле. Из глаз его текут слезы, смешиваясь с алкоголем, это выглядит довольно жалко.

Питер может перепить половину жителей Бикон-Хиллз, вместе взятых. Вряд ли шериф настолько близко знаком с физиологией оборотней, чтобы что-то заподозрить. Несколько раз Питер старательно попадается на его пути сидящим в машине с включенными аварийными огнями.  


— Я сорвался, — отводит он глаза. — Отлежусь немного на заднем сидении, идти мне некуда, у Дерека везде свои люди.

Остается надеяться, что воротничок рубашки, обильно сдобренный джином, удачно заменяет перегар. Хотя у людей отвратительное обоняние, не стоит недооценивать опытного стража порядка. Но шериф, по-видимому, ничего не подозревает, только неодобрительно качает головой и советует убираться поскорее.

В один из дней что-то идет не так. Занявший позицию Питер слишком долго ждет, так, что холод пробирает его до самых печенок. В довершение всего он засыпает, погружаясь в то безвременье болезни, которое возвращается к нему во снах. По идее, ему должен видеться огонь, но ощущаются только цепкие холодные щупальцы, смыкающиеся на горле.

Приходит в себя он на чужом диване. Фоном слышится очередная реклама чего-то супернеобходимого каждому американцу. На низком столике рассыпаны чипсы и сгрудились смятые банки из под пива. Жесткий ворс старого пледа, абсолютно далекого от уютного, неприятно царапает оголенную кожу у горла. И, несмотря на это, Питер чувствует себя совершенно отдохнувшим. Он прикрывает глаза, прощупывая окружающее пространство слухом и обонянием. Запах несвежей тканевой обивки дивана, остаточные ноты хмеля, аромат кофе, тепло навощенного деревянного пола… И присутствие знакомого человека неподалеку. Шерифа Стилински. Пока задуманное идет по плану. Он уже близко, совсем близко… Наверное, от этого так радостно на душе.

Все-таки Питер гений! Сопереживанию шерифа позавидовало бы любое общество анонимных алкоголиков. Он не только приютил замерзшего приятеля, но и позволил приходить к нему время от времени посидеть с баночкой пива или чего покрепче. Питер старается быть осторожным, пронося большое ведро с крылышками в соусе барбекю. Автомобиль ставит в соседнем квартале или добирается пешком. Не стоит раньше времени спугнуть добычу. Если узнает Дерек, ему несдобровать! Стоит хорошенько раскачать ситуацию, чтобы у Стайлза не оставалось другого выхода, как вернуться в отчий дом. Ну, а там либо зарвавшемуся альфе придется скулить у порога, либо рисковать, подставляя бок под шерифскую пушку, пробираясь по ночам к своему любовничку. Кто знает, насколько суров на расправу может стать папаша, особенно если его правильно подготовить и настроить. Ни один родитель не пожелает своему ребенку испытать боль. Питер при случае поведает парочку некрасивых историй, например, ту, где один глупый доверчивый щенок потерял голову от роковой бабы с большими сиськами. Ведь нет никаких гарантий, что такое не случится впредь, правда? 

Оборотни, как правило, не жалуют копов. Питер на самом деле удивлен тому, что каждый визит в дом шерифа не приходится переступать через себя. Ему в самом деле комфортно просто сидеть на продавленном диване, умостив ноги на столик, заваленный снеками. Выбор хозяина — миксфайт, восьмиугольник, иногда реслинг. У людей слишком слабая неконтролируемая агрессия по сравнению с оборотнями, но и она способна превратить человеческое лицо в кровавое месиво. Поначалу Питер не понимает, зачем смотреть на то, что и так наблюдаешь изо дня в день, находясь на работе. Но для шерифа все просто: «это нормально, ведь я за них не отвечаю». Пожалуй, тогда в первый раз Питер осознает, какой груз тот несет на своих плечах и почему нуждается в разрядке. А еще его гложет неприятное чувство, когда шериф, набравшись больше обычного, доверительно сообщает:

— Знаешь, я рад, что ты приходишь. Мне не нравилось ходить в бар, но пить в одиночку отвратительно. А теперь я могу расслабиться дома.

Питер кивает и дружески похлопывает его по плечу. А потом приносит очередные пинты дорогого крепкого алкоголя. Чтобы наверняка и побыстрее. Отличный коварный план, который обязательно сработает.

Проходит три недели, и в телефоне Питера высвечивается незнакомый номер. С тех пор, как они стали зависать у телевизора, шериф ни разу не заворачивал в бар, Питер в этом уверен. Тщательно следил, чтобы рыбка заглотила наживку и не сорвалась с крючка. Но тем не менее находит своего постоянного уже собутыльника спящим на стойке. Да не одного, а в компании не менее пьяного помощника Перриша. Хозяин заведения пожимает плечами:

— Поначалу малый пытался его притормозить, но потом они оба ушли в отрыв. Перед тем, как отключиться, мистер Стилински велел позвонить вам.

Помощник шерифа Перриш тяжелый, гаденыш. Виснет на Питере, а ногами цепляется за стулья, порог, невесть откуда взявшиеся горшки с цветами у входа. «Если он блеванет в машине, клянусь, я выкину его на обочину», — обещает сам себе Питер. Бросать шерифа на произвол судьбы он не собирается ни при каких обстоятельствах. Тот будет потяжелее своего подчиненного, но все же кое-как получается затащить его в дом. В отключке у него такое беззащитное, почти детское лицо, с которым он становится похож на своего сына. Наверное, именно в такого Стайлза влюбился Дерек. Вспоминая племянника, Питер в ужасе отдергивает руку, которой только что провел по волосам спящего. Он смотрит на свою ладонь, еще до конца не расставшуюся со странными ощущениями, как на чужую. «Какого черта только что он делал? Бред!» И тут же повторяет движение, на этот раз задерживаясь подольше и смакуя непривычное покалывание в подушечках поджимающихся от удовольствия пальцев. Больше похоже на то, как кошка втягивает когти, а не выпускает их. Нет, он определенно сходит с ума. Наскоро прикрыв шерифа пледом, Питер идет на кухню, чтобы бесцельно бродить между раковиной с посудой и кофеваркой, не видя в упор ни ту, ни другую.

Поселившаяся в голове мысль не дает покоя: как было бы забавно, если бы шериф возненавидел Хейлов раз и навсегда. Наверняка он с трудом смирился с отношениями собственного сына с мужиком. Питер многим рискует, но уж очень заманчивая ситуация. Он усмехается сам себе, собираясь повторить трюк из типичной мыльной оперы. Вот только огорошить беременностью не получится. Будет достаточно перенести бессознательное тело на кровать в спальню и стащить с него всю одежду. Над последней деталью Питер ненадолго зависает — после того, как он снимет нижнее белье, назад пути уже не будет. Изображение перед глазами расплывается, отсутствие фокуса — умышленная мера, последнее «прости» нечистой совести. Не то чтобы он был ханжой — за годы, проведенные в больнице, потеряешь всякие остатки стыдливости. Но ему не стоит забывать, что шериф всего лишь средство, а цель — Дерек. Вряд ли бы Питер обрадовался, узнав, что его в бессознательном состоянии поимел какой-нибудь санитар. Поэтому он целомудренно раскладывает одежду в художественном беспорядке и ныряет под одеяло, отвернувшись от шерифа и заняв место у самого края постели. Стоило бы оставить побольше следов их мнимого совокупления, но Питер просто не в силах себя заставить. Не потому, что ему противен мужчина, лежащий рядом, а потому, что претит каждое лишнее действие, причиняющее дискомфорт где-то в глубине души. Кажется, ему все еще может быть стыдно. 

Впервые с момента выздоровления он видит сны. Не тревожные, муторные кошмары, а нормальные сны, в которых молодая Талия сидит на крыльце, поджав босые ноги, и что-то выговаривает своему младшему брату. Что именно — он никак не может разобрать, хотя вокруг стоит оглушающая тишина. Солнце в зените печет обнаженный торс и лицо, Питер жмурится, но не пытается отбежать в тень.  


— Пи-тер, Пи-тер, — ее губы шевелятся, произнося его имя, но не слышно ни звука.

— Питер! — вырывает его из сна рев Дерека.

Питер подскакивает на кровати, сбрасывая с себя навалившегося ночью сверху шерифа. Жар его тела, окутывавший Питера, тут же рассеивается. Где-то на периферии видимости глухо охает Стайлз. Абсурдность ситуации разбивает реальность на множество отдельных фрагментов. Удивленное заспанное лицо шерифа. Взбешенное — Дерека. Накануне разбросанное нижнее белье, рассчитанное совсем на другую аудиторию, — как неопровержимое доказательство. Одеяло, спутанное между ног, демонстрирует больше, чем прикрывает. Наконец, рука шерифа, протянутая то ли в защитном, то ли в обвиняющем жесте. Может ли все это исчезнуть, если просто закрыть глаза?

— Убирайся! Немедленно! 

На Питера накатывает тошнота. Он, не глядя, хватает одеяло и, едва прикрывшись им, несется в сторону ванной комнаты, волоча его за собой. А потом долго и с мучительным наслаждением пытается выплюнуть собственные кишки наружу. Это его спасение, его отсрочка при исполнении приговора. В умозаключениях все выглядело не так. А как? Питер сейчас и не вспомнит. Его трясет мелкой дрожью, когда он справляет нужду и плещет на лицо прохладную воду.

По возвращении спальня пуста. Питер кое-как натягивает одежду и на цыпочках подкрадывается к гостиной.

— … это наше с ним дело. Вас оно не касается. 

Может быть, впервые Питеру становится понятно, почему за этим человеком оставляют должность шерифа Бикон-Хиллз из года в год. Голос звучит негромко, но в нем явственно угадываются стальные нотки. Постепенно доходит и смысл ранее сказанного. Зря принятые на свой счет резкие слова. Питер расправляет плечи и неспешно входит в комнату. Даже если Дерек и знает, как менялся ритм его шагов, он никак этого не выдает. Вид у него так себе, по всему заметно, что он с большей радостью оказался бы сейчас в любом другом месте, а не под суровым взглядом хозяина дома. Питеру не хватает сил порадоваться за очередной промах племянника. Вместо этого он направляется к кофеварке — голова напоминает о вчерашней попойке и пережитых волнениях. Стайлз подскакивает, опережая, суетливо наливает в чашку напиток и протягивает Питеру. Они оба старательно отводят взгляд в сторону друг от друга. На столешнице стоят термос и тарелка с сомнительным содержимым зеленоватого цвета.

— Это суп из водорослей от похмелья, — оправдывается Стайлз, хотя Питер ни о чем его не спрашивает. — Я всегда делаю отцу наутро… после годовщины смерти мамы.

Окончание фразы он произносит, едва шевеля губами, но Питеру каждое слово с болью врезается в мозг. Снова подкатывает тошнота. Идиотская ситуация катится прямиком в трагифарс, и он чуть ли не главный герой этой постановки. Точнее, главный придурок. Питер разворачивается, пусть даже маневр сильно смахивает на бегство, и в спину ему ударяет: «Присмотри за ним, ладно?», проделывая дыру поглубже в его непробиваемом эго.

Теперь ему почти не страшно остаться наедине с шерифом, когда Дерек и Стайлз уходят. Уязвленное самолюбие, разрушенные планы — ничто по сравнению с разбуженными человеческими эмоциями. Питер тоже терял в своей жизни многое, он в состоянии понять. Сопереживать в полную силу — вряд ли, слишком много всего выгорело в прямом и переносном смысле. Он смотрит на шерифа, сидящего с закрытыми глазами в расслабленной позе, отмечая проступившую за ночь щетину, седину, морщины на лбу. Этот парень старше его и, по-видимому, мудрее, раз не стал раздувать их неоднозначную пикантную ситуацию. «Я пойду, пожалуй» — едва заметный кивок. «Ничего не было» — «Ясно». Больше нет смысла оставаться. Невысказанные слова таковыми и останутся. Извинений от такого, как Хейл, пришлось бы ждать слишком долго. Питер сбегает по ступенькам крыльца, подставляя лицо прохладному зимнему воздуху. Потом долго сидит в машине с заведенным двигателем, решая, куда отправиться, и удерживая себя от того, чтобы вернуться и попросить прощения по-настоящему.

В конце концов он едет в гостиницу. Ему невыносим собственный дом, где взгляд честных глаз Коры будет преследовать повсюду. Номер в отеле чистый, но это даже к худшему, потому что слишком напоминает больничную палату. Питер валится ничком на кровать и пытается выбросить из головы события последних суток.

К счастью, у него нет с собой зарядки для телефона, поэтому тот довольно быстро перестает беспокоить непрерывными сигналами о входящих звонках и сообщениях. К несчастью, вскоре после этого начинают колотить в дверь номера. Любимая племянница, шило в заднице, мать Тереза… она не оставит его в покое, как не оставила тогда, в беспамятстве. Питер ждет, пока она спустится к хозяину за запасными ключом, и быстро ретируется через окно в коридоре, выходящее в переулок. Он всегда оставляет для себя запасной путь — хорошая привычка для оборотня.

Питер бездумно колесит по округе, пока не обнаруживает себя на дороге, ведущей к старому дому Хейлов. Хорошо, что он вовремя спохватился, до того, как за поворотом покажется сгоревший остов здания. Питер и так слишком часто видит его в своих кошмарах, обновлять картинку нет никакого желания. Он разворачивается, доезжает до главной дороги, паркуется на обочине и глушит мотор. Устраивается поудобнее и закрывает глаза. Возвращаться в действительность ему совершенно не хочется.

Просыпается Питер от мерного стука. По крыше, окнам, лобовому стеклу лупит крупными тяжелыми каплями дождь, создавая сплошную завесу с нулевой видимостью. Температура в салоне упала до минимума, и у Питера зуб на зуб не попадает, а пальцы рук с трудом разгибаются, чтобы запахнуться поплотнее. Нещадно хочется в туалет, а как это осуществить, он пока не сообразит. Автомобиль кое-как заводится с третьей попытки, но до комфортного тепла еще далеко. К тому же стрелка уровня топлива почти на нуле. Питеру следует заехать на заправку, где он сможет решить насущные дела, заодно и перекусить. Удивительно, как за короткое время он превратился в бездомного скитальца по собственной воле.

Серую пелену воды вдруг подсвечивают фары приближающейся вплотную машины. Питер внутренне подбирается, но не делает никаких телодвижений. Не приспускает стекло двери, когда в него начинают стучать. Человек снаружи не отступает, хотя наверняка уже промок до нитки. Питер вздыхает, мысленно считает до десяти, собираясь с мыслями, и, решительно распахнув дверь, выбирается наружу. Холодные струи тут же заливают его с ног до головы, проникая за воротник, в ботинках тоже постепенно скапливается влага. Теперь они на равных.

— В машину, живо! — перекрикивает шериф шум ливня.

— Я не пил, — упирается Питер.

— Я тоже.

Хватка у шерифа Стилински железная, а Питер не особо и сопротивляется. Позволяет затолкать себя на переднее сиденье полицейского джипа, больше похожего на микроавтобус. Здесь тепло и относительно сухо, по крайней мере, было так до тех пор, пока с Питера не начала стекать вода. Как только шериф собирается тронуться, Питер вспоминает об одном неотложном деле и пытается выбраться наружу. Крепкий захват тут же удерживает его запястье.  


— Куда? 

— Мне надо! — Питер не собирается вслух озвучивать причину.

— Терпи, — ухмыляется шериф, и Питер ловит себя на мысли, что соскучился по его улыбке. — Дома отольешь.

Питера как родного приветствуют колючий плед и вонючий диван. На этот раз он тоже рад встрече, ощущая себя легко от отсутствия задних мыслей. Но, видимо, не так просто искупить свои грехи, потому что ночью его опять терзают видения, он кричит, разрывая легкие, превращая дыхание в кровавую пену. Потом его полумертвое тело куда-то тащат, переворачивают, подбрасывают, и оно парит в вязкой невесомости. 

Просыпается Питер в чужой постели с полным ощущением дежавю. Правда на этот раз в трусах и растянутой футболке не по размеру. Он сразу понимает, что дома никого нет, за исключением его персоны. Поэтому приступает к неспешным утренним процедурам. На умывальнике лежат любезно оставленные хозяином дома одноразовый станок и зубная щетка в упаковке. Подобная предусмотрительность ничуть не смущает, а, напротив, успокаивает. Холодильник забит замороженной пиццей и лазаньей, Питер позволяет одолжить одну себе. Время за просмотром дневных шоу убегает незаметно, а он все не может решить, стоит ли уйти по-английски, оставив записку, или сделать все правильно. Его размышления прерывает стук в дверь.

— Мы с Дереком пригнали твою машину, — Кора пытается расширить щель в приоткрытой двери, проталкивая в нее большую сумку.

— Что это? — переключает внимание Питер и моментально теряет бдительность.

Кора ловко проникает внутрь, вскидывая руку в победном жесте.

— Твои вещи на первое время, зарядка, ноутбук, а это… — Кора позволяет себе немного смутиться. — Это мы составили со Стайлзом. Рецепты правильного питания для мистера Стилински.

— Кора! — Это все, что Питер в состоянии произнести. Множество слов готовы вылететь наружу, но практически все они нецензурные.

— Дерек со Стайлзом немного… ммм… не сошлись во мнениях. — доверительно продолжает племянница. — Но я, конечно, на вашей стороне! 

«Господи, господи, высшие силы!»

Питер продолжает божиться, машинально теребя рукописную тетрадку. Будет ли слишком откровенно, если он и в самом деле приготовит ужин? Он станет похож на отчаявшуюся выйти замуж девицу, обольщающую потенциального жениха кулинарными изысками? Знает ли шериф об эскападе, предпринятой молодыми Хейлами? В конце концов, Питер может сделать жаркое в благодарность за проведенную ночь. Звучит, конечно, двусмысленно, но теперь не время жеманничать.

Ягненок в клюквенном соусе и пюре из овощей глядят на Питера осуждающе. Слишком претенциозные и изысканные для этого времени и места. Усилия, потраченные на их приобретение и готовку, просто смешны. Но, судя по всему, шерифа устраивает и еда, и присутствие за столом Питера. Не хватает лишь красного вина в бокалах. Но Питер скорее бы руки себе отгрыз, чем добавил романтичных деталей в обстановку. Ему и так с трудом удается сохранить невозмутимость.

— Ты мог бы оставаться в комнате Стайлза, — невозмутимо предлагает шериф в конце ужина, выковыривая остатки мяса, застрявшие в зубах.

Находиться в месте, пропитанном запахом любовника Дерека? Нет уж, увольте. Любой мотель лучше этого. Но Питер отдает себе отчет, что ни в какой мотель он не съедет.

— Меня вполне устраивает диван, благодарю, — сухо отзывается он, в глубине души довольный, что обошлось без лишних выяснений отношений.

Они возвращаются к привычному времяпрепровождению за просмотром телевизора, накачиваясь пивом. К полудню Питер вновь просыпается в спальне на втором этаже и готов биться головой об стену. Он долго готовит спагетти, крем-суп из грибов, салат, поэтому шериф застает его в переднике, как добропорядочную жену. 

— Слушай, — мнется шериф, и Питер стоически ожидает отповеди. Да он сам бы первым врезал мужику, который каждую ночь приползает к нему в постель, как навязчивая куртизанка. Пускай и не помнит, как это произошло последние два раза. — Я уже стар, а ты весишь немало…

— Что?! — Питер выпадает из своих раздумий в реальность.

— Я говорю, что ты по ночам кричишь, и тебя невозможно разбудить. Я вспомнил, что первую ночь мы вроде спали спокойно, поэтому поднимал тебя к себе, и это помогало. Так вот, не мог бы ты сразу занимать место э-э-э-э… 

— Что, прости? 

Тут шериф смущается, как школьница:

— Если хочешь, можем купить тебе пижаму. 

Питер захлопывает рот, выдыхает, потом отхлебывает большой глоток пива и долго смакует солодовый вкус.

— Прости, — повторяет он, дерзко рассматривая шерифа в упор. — В детстве я был плохим скаутом и привык спать нагишом. Респектабельные штучки вроде пижамы не по мне.

Он злится и за то, что Кора ни разу не обмолвилась о внешних проявлениях его ночных кошмаров, которые наверняка доставили ей немало проблем, и за того доброго самаритянина, которым пытается быть шериф. Какого черта!

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами тот.

— Ладно? — неверяще переспрашивает Питер.

— Да, без проблем, — кивают ему в ответ.

Кажется, кто-то из них не в себе. Или они оба. Скорее всего. Питер думает так, когда гасит свет и накрывается одеялом, ощущая спиной присутствие другого человека. Мужчины. Шерифа Стилински. Ему кажется, что он не заснет всю ночь, но едва голова касается подушки, сознание уплывает. На этот раз сон поверхностный, поэтому он ощущает, когда сосед по постели наваливается на него сверху, сгребая в медвежьи объятия. Питеру неудобно, жарко и… он медленно уходит в глубокое забытье, так и не пошевелившись ни разу и не пытаясь освободиться.

В субботу Питер покупает бутылку виски, скорее по привычке, чем умышленно. Вечер за просмотром спортивных матчей проходит как обычно. Но на следующее утро он понимает: что-то не так. Острый нюх улавливает в ванной комнате запах крови. В корзине для белья Питер находит испачканные полотенца и тупо таращится в бурые разводы на белом хлопке. 

Его появление на семейном мероприятии радует только Кору. Она хлопочет, подавая блюда, и всячески старается разрядить обстановку. Дерек хмурится больше обычного и кидает на него нечитаемые взгляды. Чем больше он злится, тем спокойнее становится Питер. Под конец он добивает племянника заготовленной заранее фразой: «В следующий раз надо собраться в расширенном составе: я с Ноа, Дерек со Стайлзом, и ты, дорогая, кого-нибудь приведи. Ведь мы одна большая дружная семья!» Но показной энтузиазм улетучивается, стоит ему остаться наедине с Корой.

— Вы ведь близки со Стайлзом? — осторожно уточняет он и, получив утвердительный ответ, продолжает. — Знаешь, чем страдает его отец? Погоди… мне не нужен список всех болезней и анализов, просто основное, что беспокоит в первую очередь.

Он опускает глаза, чтобы ненароком не поймать ожидаемую искру понимания и жалости. Не стоит примешивать сюда чувства. Ему просто некомфортно жить с больным человеком, вот и все.

— У мистера Стилински язва, гастрит, повышенный холестерин и алкогольная зависимость, — с охотой сообщает Кора, как будто перечисляет боевые заслуги шерифа.

Вечером Питер протягивает шерифу кружку с теплым питьем. Лучше не вспоминать, как он выпрашивал траву у Дитона. Тот потроллил его на славу, мерзкий докторишка. Но выданные им средства действительно хороши. Странно, что Дерек до этого не додумался. Видимо, ему плевать на здоровье отца своего бойфренда. А вот Питеру теперь нет. Он не позволит шерифу захлебнуться собственной кровью, даже если придется выбросить все пойло в доме.  


* * *  
Через шесть месяцев Питер окончательно забывает о кошмарах. Он еще немного стесняется делать совместные закупки в супермаркете. Здоровье шерифа идет на поправку, но от пива во время вечерних просмотров он так и не отказался. Они действительно посетили совместный обед Хейлов на 4 июля, где Питер и Дерек старались проявлять максимальное дружелюбие друг к другу, потому что Кора предъявила нового бойфренда, против которого сплотилась вся мужская часть семьи. Шериф теперь приезжает обедать домой, если позволяют обстоятельства. Питер продолжает спать без нижнего белья, и обоих это ни чуточки не смущает. Кора не оставляет попыток разнюхать интимные подробности их отношений и заразила своей одержимостью Малию. Стайлз уверяет, что это пройдет, как только у девчонок наладится собственная личная жизнь. Сам Питер до конца не уверен, но порой ему кажется, что если он сделает шаг навстречу, то Ноа не будет против. Надо только хорошенько все обдумать, составить план...


End file.
